


Hawk

by birdsongcowboy



Category: The Lakes (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, danny copacabana lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: Some art of Danny and Cook, the only thing I've been particularly proud of in a while.





	Hawk

> "
> 
> I caught this morning morning's minion, king-
> 
> dom of daylight's dauphin, dapple-dawn-drawn Falcon, in his riding
> 
> Of the rolling level underneath him steady air, and striding
> 
> "

"The Windhover" by Gerard Manley Hopkins


End file.
